


A World Apart

by Freelance_Cultist



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lumity, My First Fanfic, Reuploading because I completely rewrote the first chapter, how do tags even work?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Cultist/pseuds/Freelance_Cultist
Summary: The Blight twins enlist some help for their helpless sister. Emotions ensue.I'll update this as the story progress. I promise I have more stuff planned outAlso I suck at summaries haha
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 15





	A World Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Enjoy the first chapter of what I hope will be an entertaining story. I decided to completely re-write this chapter as I wasn't too happy with the first attempt and I wanted to change the direction of the story a bit. More details on that in the note at the bottom. 
> 
> For context this takes place after Wing it Like Witches and before Agony of a Witch and will kind of exist alongside the canon for the first couple of chapters.

#  Chapter 1 - Help for the Helpless

“What?! You think I have a c..c..crush on L..L..Luz? That’s crazy.” The green haired witch stammered out unconvincingly. The deep crimson spreading quickly across her face and the nervous fidgeting did not help sell the half-hearted rebuttal to her friend’s accusation. 

A quick “Mm-hmm” and a skeptical look from the plant witch sitting next to her was the only response given to counter Amity’s shaky declaration. As the youngest Blight continued her embarrassment induced meltdown under the intense interrogation, Willow briefly found herself wondering how she had come to be sitting on the empty bleachers of the school Grudgby field confronting her, until recently, former childhood friend’s feelings for their mutual human friend. She fought back the urge to roll her eyes at the thought of  _ them _ and how they had roped her into the current situation. 

_ (The day before) _

Willow was simply trying to open her locker but the bewitched mouth rapidly moving around the door was making that particular task quite difficult. “Very funny Gus.” She said aloud, attributing this particular illusion based prank to her human enthusiast friend. The laughter coming from the two decidedly not-Gus people behind her quickly informed her she had guessed wrong. 

“Hey there, Wallow was it?”

“Don’t be rude Ed. We came here to ask for her help, remember. Plus her name is Wanda, right?” 

Despite conceding that either of those names was better than the usual “Half-A-Witch” alternative, Willow could still feel a Blight twin induced headache coming on. She had not had many interactions with the two since her childhood days of being Amity’s friend, but the tales of their pranks and general mischief were legendary in the halls of Hexside. “The name is Willow” she said curtly before adding, “and I don’t want to get wrapped up in whatever  _ this _ is”, gesturing vaguely at the two. It was too early in the morning to deal with these two so she made an attempt to side-step them and make a beeline for her plant track homeroom just down the hall, before being cut off by Emira. 

“Hey now don’t be rude, we weren’t going to mess with you. We are here to humbly ask for your help Willow.” Emira pleaded, but her tone made it difficult to tell if she was being sincere or not. 

“Well  _ we _ don’t need your help, but our baby sister does.” Ed added barely a second after Emira.

Willow perked up at this. Amity had been changing for the better lately, attempting to make up for all the hardship she had caused Willow since her parents had forced her to stop being friends with Willow. If there were actually trying to help out Amity she might as well hear them out. 

“Okay I’ll bite, what do you two want?” Willow responds tentatively.

“Well, I think we all know our little Mittens has a bit of a crush on a certain human.” Emira begins.

“‘ _ A bit’ _ being a massive understatement, but that goes without saying” Interjects Edric.

Willow nodded her head in agreement. She had her suspicions that Amity had fallen for their human friend, but her rambling plea for help during the grudgby game was all the confirmation she needed. “Yeah I guess that is pretty obvious, but what do you need my help for? Also why would you want to help her with her crush on Luz? Don’t you normally go around teasing and embarrassing her?” She recalled Luz telling her the story of the “Library Incident” and that didn’t exactly paint the twin’s motivations as altruistic in that moment. So why now?

Both Blights looked away, embarrassment and shame written on their faces. After a moment of awkward Edric is the first to speak up. “We know that we’ve not been the best siblings in the past but we’re trying to make it up to her now.” 

“Instead of reading her diary behind her back we are actually trying to talk to her about her day and… other stuff.” Emira seemed pensive about adding that last so Willow decided to not press further on the subject.

“Anyway…” continues Ed “... it took a few weeks but she finally started trusting us again.”

“At least enough to tell us she actually had a crush on someone, but not who.”

“Though that wasn’t too hard to figure out, Luz is almost the only thing she talks about.”

At this little anecdote Willow let out a quick “Aww..” Willow always knew that she was still a big softie in spite of her jerky attitude this past few years. Emira let out a soft chuckle before continuing. 

“She’s been so much happier the last few weeks and we think she deserves that happiness.”

“Aww that’s so sweet, you two really do care about her, huh?” 

“Of course we love our baby sister. Plus if it allows us to tease her about the constant sighing guilt-free it’s a win for everyone.” Edric answers.

Willow raises an eyebrow at this remark. “Constant sighing?”

“Yeah you know,” Edric continues ”the sighing of a person hopelessly infatuated with someone else.”

As if on cue Emira glances down the hallway and lets out a longing sigh of her own. “Wow Em, your impression has gotten really good.” 

“..Um yeah..” Edric’s complement breaks her out of her brief trance. “Mittens has been spending all day at home after school due to her leg so I have a lot of reference material.” 

“So what do you say? Still want to help us out?”

Willow had been skeptical at first of the twin’s intentions, but after hearing how much they cared about their sister,  _ in their own unique way _ , she had no reason to doubt the sincerity of their request. Ever since Luz appeared on the Boiling Isles she noticed that Amity had begun to act more like the girl she knew when they were best friends as kids. It was good to see Amity finally returning to the bright and happy girl she had been before her parents imposed their will on her. Willow, much like the twins, wanted to see Amity experience the happiness she had been denied for so many years. 

“Okay, I’m in.” Willow states confidently. “What do you need me to do?” 

“Excellent, we knew we could count on you.” Emira beamed. 

“All you need to do is talk to Mittens and help build her confidence to ask Luz out.”

“Oh that’s a no-brainer.” replied Willow “I would have helped her with that in a second if she asked.”

“Yeah there lies the issue, we’ve barely gotten her to admit that she has a crush on anyone in the first place.”

“We’ve been trying to get her to confess since before Luz started going to Hexside, but obviously no luck so far.” 

“She’s basically helpless, so we figured she just needs some help to push her in the right direction”

Willow nodded in understanding. She had a feeling this would be quite the challenge, but this would definitely be worth the effort. “Leave it to me”

“Thank you Willow.” Emira replied with Edric adding a heartfelt “From both Amity and us.” 

_ (Present) _

Back on the bleachers of the Grudgby field Willow defiant stare was continuing to cut through Amity’s attempted denial of her obvious crush. With a defeated sigh Amity gave up her attempt to dodge the plant witches accusation. The stare coupled with Amity’s still broken leg made escaping this confrontation seem all but impossible. The tense silence was broken when Willow finally spoke up. “You need help dealing with all this don’t you?” It wasn’t an accusation but a gentle offer of assistance to her friend. 

Amity did need help. She had spent the last week being tormented and she needed to put an end to it. Well, she wasn't being tormented exactly, more like being waited on hand and foot by Luz after getting hurt protecting her during grudgby. Luz had offered to carry her books between classes, even if Amity had an abomination holding then for her. She was consistently hugging the poor witch and doodling on her cast, just to name a few things. Amity was almost glad she was being forced to come home immediately after school each day, if only to give her heart a chance to rest from nearly exploding from the extra attention. Though home wasn’t much relief as Edric and Emira constantly hounded her to give up the identity of her  _ ‘secret’  _ crush, which she was pretty sure they knew already. 

Because of this Amity was at her breaking point. She was unfocused in class, as Luz would occasionally pop her head through the walls using some sort of door to check on. Whenever they were out of class Amity could barely speak complete sentences to the human due to how flustered she was. Even at home she had run out of pages in her diary gushing about how much attention the human had been paying her lately. 

If she was being honest though it has to do with so much more than just this past week. Luz had awoken this tornado of emotions within Amity from their first encounter. The human was a nonstop ball of energy, positivity, and adorableness that Amity just couldn’t help but be infatuated with. She desperately wanted to run into Luz’s arms and gush all of feelings out onto the poor unsuspecting human, but to Amity it felt like the girl was out of reach, ephemeral even. Amity’s confidence was somehow bolstered and shaken at the same time by the events of Grom Night. Their chemistry while dancing made Amity feel invincible, like she could stand up to the emperor himself and declare her feelings for Luz. But the human’s belief that Amity’s crush was someone else, gave her a sinking feeling in her stomach that Luz would never see her in that way. 

Amity was even reluctant to share the full extent of all this with Ed and Em despite how supportive of and, dare she say nice, to her since the diary incident at the library and she felt too embarrassed to confide in anyone else. But here was Willow, offering her help unprompted and in spite of how Amity had treated her the past few years. A renewed sense of adoration for plant witch began bubbling up within Amity. 

“Yeah..” Amity replied with a soft chuckle. “Yeah I think I do need some help.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Willow asked, allowing Amity to move at her own pace in the conversation. 

“How did you know I had a crush on Luz?” Amity began. 

“You’ve not been exactly subtle about it recently, you know.” Willow answered. “Exhibit A: Whatever that rambling speech to convince Gus and me to help with the Grudgby match. Exhibit B: You look like you’re going to pass out every time Luz has doted on you the past week.”

“I get the picture.” Amity interrupted. “I guess I have been a bit of a disaster around her lately.”

“That might be an understatement.” Willow interjected. Both girls shared a laugh at the playful jab. With that moment Amity felt any last tension of the conversation melt away. 

“I mean can you blame me? Luz is just so fiery and cute and happy and cute and smart and cute… and I’ve said cute too many times, but did you see those uniforms?” She began to gush, finally able to say out loud the feelings she’d been holding in for weeks. It was still slightly embarrassing, if the redness on her face was any indication, but darn if it didn’t feel good. “You’ve got it bad, girl.” The comment eliciting another chuckle from Amity. “Yeah I do.”

The serenity of the moment quickly left Amity when a stray thought that always seemed to linger in the corner of her mind reared its head again. Amity dropped her head as a somber look crossed her face. “The friendship I have with her right now is so precious to me. What if she doesn’t see me that way and we stop being friends? And how could she see me like that, she’s so amazing and I’m just… Amity” Tears well up in Amity’s eyes as she lowers her head, defeat radiating off of her after voicing her biggest fear aloud. 

“Hey now, don’t think like that. Luz is way too kind of a person to stop being friends with you over something like that.” Willow places a hand on Amity’s shoulder to reassure the downtrodden witch. “And don’t be so down on yourself. You’re Amity, Strongest Witch at Hexside. You’re amazing too, not just Amity and Luz would be crazy not to see that.” 

Amity is unable to contain the smile from forcing its way onto her face amidst the few tears upon hearing her friend’s declaration. “Thank you Willow.” She says softly before launching herself into a hug with Willow.  _ Luz really is rubbing off on me,  _ she thought. “Anytime”

The embrace was brief but it had been enough for Amity to center herself again. “You’re right.” Amity began with a slight sniffle. “I need to tell Luz how I feel, if she doesn’t feel the same way then so be it, we can work it out and stay friends.”

“If i’m being honest I would be shocked if Luz hasn’t already picked up on how you feel, because, and I cannot stress this enough, you weren’t exactly subtle about it, she can’t be  _ that  _ dense. If she’s picked up on it I don’t see any sign that she doesn’t feel at least something too.” 

WIth that in mind Amity thinks back on the week since she hurt her leg. Luz had carried her to the nurse’s office and hadn’t left until she was forced to. And every day since Luz was the first person to check on her or talk to her either at school or at the library. Never once did she show any signs that she hated or would reject Amity. Hope began to swell in her chest, maybe this could all work out. 

The ringing of Amity's scroll interrupts the moment. Amity summons the scroll and the determination drains from face instantly, replaced by a look of horror. "What's the matter?" 

"It's my parents, I’m supposed to go home straight after school until my leg heals. Something about not wanting any sign of weakness associated with the Blight name." She turns the scroll towards Willow so she can read the text.  _ Where are you?  _ "Oh jeez, that does sound serious." 

A moment passes between the two as Willow sees Amity grapple with her internal conflict.

“Hey it’ll be okay. You can see Luz tomorrow at school, if she doesn’t find you first. And don’t worry about rushing to tell her everything as soon as you can. Take your time and talk with her about when you feel ready. And let me know if you need another pep talk, I can deliver one at any time.” Willow assured Amity with a kindly smile. 

This seems to do the trick as Amity shakes off her momentary funk. "Thank you Willow, and not just for this but for everything." The two witches share another quick hug before Amity hobbles off the bleachers and begins to make her way home.

Willow briefly considers going to find Luz to talk with the human about how she feels about Amity, it would certainly make this whole situation a lot easier. Though the only trouble with that line of thinking is where she would find Luz at this hour. Usually as soon as school let out the human was neck deep in some wacky adventure and could be almost anywhere on the titan at this moment. Willow shrugged, figuring she would see Luz at school the next day, she decided to head home for the day. Satisfied with her decision she begins to make her way home before a sound from the bushes causes her to stop in her tracks.

"Hey Willow!"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the reupload of this story. I first wrote this several months ago and then had zero motivation to continue writing. When I wrote this the first time it was also the first time I'd ever written anything outside a few papers for college or whatever so I was super not confidant in it at all. But after not thinking about this story for a while I recently read a bunch of great Owl House fanfics and it motivated me to think about this story again. 
> 
> I may have went overboard on planning out this story the second time around because I had a bunch of places I wanted to go with this. My hope is that the overall plan I have will continue to motive me to keep writing, but motivation and I have never really been the best of friends so I don't know if I can promise regular updates. 
> 
> Like I said this is my first time really writing anything so please let me know what you think about the story or how I wrote the characters so far.


End file.
